


Sinful Eyes

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes reveal seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_flashfic 7DS challenge.

Lust had hazel eyes; the light of need and desire dancing in them, the sparkle of desire and passion held in abeyance as John licked his lips in eager anticipation of the coming night when he intended to capture his prey. He envisaged a night of pleasure, of tongues dueling in lazy battle, of nails scoring flesh and teeth nibbling on the pulse point of a vulnerable throat. His body responded to the images created in his mind, cock hardening, concealed in the baggy folds of military BDUs. He had watched his prey for months, feeding the lust with sneaks at that crooked, come-hither smile and that perfect ass that begged to be plundered. That prey sat opposite him now, oblivious to the fate that lay just a few short hours away.

Gluttony had crystal-blue eyes and a voice that moaned in orgasmic delight as lips sipped at the dark-roast, real coffee in between indulgent bites of cappuccino-frosted, chocolate-chipped muffin. Everyone raced to the mess hall on the first few days after the _Daedalus_ returned bringing fresh supplies of luxuries from Earth and Rodney was no exception. Somehow he had managed to command two of the much-desired muffins, holding them close, fork poised ready to stab anyone who tried to take away his prizes, even his closest friend. John hated the muffins, found the cake cloying in his throat and the frosting far too sickly sweet for his taste but he loved the challenge Rodney presented. Shocked dismay filled the blue eyes when he snared one of the muffins off the plate, speed and military precision executing the maneuver with a deftness that left Rodney confused until he realized where it had gone. He took a bite, watching Rodney's lips tremble while a myriad of emotions flared across his expressive face. Adoration suffused the handsome face, brightening the eyes when John offered the muffin back, holding it to Rodney's lips and watching him lick them with wary anticipation before taking a bite, eyes closing in ecstasy.

Victory danced in hazel eyes as gluttony faded to love as Rodney looked back at him; Prey cornered and now his for the taking.

Anger had pale blue eyes and a thinned lips as Kavanagh stared across the commissary at the courtship dance acted out for all to see. Half flirtatious, coy glances and radiant grins spoke of everything he had coveted since first stepping into Atlantis. Months spent in close proximity to the one he wanted, subjected to a scathing tongue when he wanted words of endearment, blue eyes glacial when he wanted them melting in love and desire. All his intellect, all his passion and ability counting for nothing as the object of his lust ran rings around him with genius insight and a passion for his work, and for Sheppard, that bordered on obsession. He had taken the opportunity to flee Atlantis, to escape back to Earth on-board the _Daedalus_ but nights of fantasized passion, of having that superior intellect crippled beneath the onslaught of his lust and desire, followed him back. Eventually he had to return, could not stay away, drawn like a moth to an arc light that seared his wings and destroyed his soul as he watched the courtship dance reach its climax and ice-cold blue eyes melted for another.

Pride had soulful brown eyes and red hair as Katie Brown refused to turn away from the soldier and scientist, watching them with a closed expression. Her own prized muffin tasted like sawdust on her tongue as she witnessed the soldier capture the heart of the one she wanted for her own. Her lips tingled in remembrance of a single kiss filled with passion and desire, confused, wondering where that fire had gone, until this moment. The world narrowed down to one table in the mess hall, a shaft of golden light through a stained glass window bathing the two as if Atlantis herself blessed the union of body and mind, of heart and soul. She bit down on the hard frosting of white chocolate, the sweetness battling the bitterness of tears that refused to fall, of anger that refused to find an outlet, burning inside her breast. His agile fingers reached up to grasp the banded wrist that offered him more than the food in Sheppard's hand, eyes closing in submissive acceptance, tongue sneaking out to capture stray crumbs. Katie looked away before Rodney opened his eyes again, not wanting to see the inevitable loss of this unique man to another. She rose and walked away, leaving the barely touched muffin on the plate, head held high, wrapping her pride around her like a security blanket while unshed tears glittered in her eyes.

Greed had dark eyes that momentary flared into gold, glittering with triumph as Caldwell watched Sheppard betray his secret passion for another man where all could see. He considered the bomb he intended to plant in the city, primed to use the power of the Naquadah in the Stargate to destroy the city of the ancients but now he saw another path where he could have it all. He could have Atlantis at his feet, with all her technological wonder at his disposal as he created a new army and proclaimed himself a god of the Pegasus galaxy. Thousands of untouched, unclaimed worlds lay beyond the Stargate and he would have them all. His greedy eyes settled heavily upon the oblivious Sheppard and McKay. He could have the whining, arrogant but brilliant McKay on his knees before him, seeing to his pleasure while Sheppard spent his remaining service years a galaxy away in a military prison, forever exiled from Atlantis and his beloved. Or perhaps, he would ask his mother, Bastet, to make Sheppard the first among his new Jaffa, bending the stubborn soldier to his will, perhaps taking both soldier and scientist to his bed, letting them touch each other for his pleasure. Then, once he grew bored with McKay's pitiful subjugation, he would convince his own beloved to discard his current human host and take McKay. Then they would revel once more in the lust and pleasure that he could sate in McKay's now-willing flesh, knowing that brilliant mind was trapped in the horror of another's lust for eternity.

Sloth had dark brown eyes that lazily watched the people around him as he sank into the shadows away from the sunlight sparkling through pretty windows. His lips quirked in a smile as he saw Sheppard make his play for the arrogant, quick-tongued scientist. He saw the subtle move that gained the coveted cake, grinning when Sheppard pressed his advantage to greedy lips, knowing his way to McKay's heart was definitely through his stomach. Ronon nodded in approval as McKay hesitated but a moment before accepting the offering and all that went with it. Tonight there would be sounds of passion from behind closed doors, and whimpers of pleasure as Sheppard lay claim to the man he had successfully hunted through these many months.

Ronon sat back in his chair, legs sprawled before him, posture relaxed as he scratched at an itchy spot just beneath his chin. His eyes flicked around the room, seeking those who would cause problems for the soon-to-be mated pair. Pale blue eyes stared across at the couple in anger, the heated stare burning into Sheppard, who remained oblivious to the raging fire of unrequited lust. He had not seen the man before but Ronon decided to keep a watch on him to make certain he made no rage-filled moves against Ronon's friends.

Movement caught his eye and he saw Dr. Brown abandon her food and leave with head held high. Her pride kept her eyes staring straight ahead but she trembled as she passed by Sheppard's table, unable to stop the jerk towards the man she had once dated. He saw the desire and sorrow in her eyes. He shifted in his seat, preparing to intervene if she decided to let her pride shatter and make a scene but, instead, she turned away unnoticed by either man, who had eyes only for the other.

Ronon frowned as a flare of light caught his eye, only to see Caldwell seated at another table. He frowned, deciding it had to be a trick of the light, a reflection from the bright shafts of light falling through the window like the one surrounding Sheppard and McKay in a glowing halo of gold. Ronon picked up his muffin, knowing this was yet one more trait he shared with the irascible scientist--a love of sweet, sickly foods. As he indulged his appetite, eyes flicking back to Brown's discarded plate with a view to snagging the uneaten contents, he considered the hunger he saw in Caldwell's eyes. Ronon knew Caldwell had coveted Sheppard's position as military commander of Atlantis, and he wondered now if Caldwell had set his greedy eyes on that goal once more. Ronon shook his head in dismay at the stupid rules that said Sheppard was not allowed to take the one he wanted as his mate because they were both men. He pushed out of his seat and strode towards Brown's table with an easy grace that belied his size, snaring the prized cake in passing and daring anyone to remark. He bit into it as he skirted the mess hall so he did not need to walk past Sheppard and McKay's table, not wanting to intrude upon Sheppard's victorious capture. The move took him close to Dr. Weir and he sighed in resignation as he saw her looking at the two men over the top of the coffee poised at her lovely lips. Then he saw the expression in her beautiful eyes, his heart beating faster as he realized that what he saw was not anger, greed or lust for either men but for what they had together, or for what they _would_ have together once they left the mess hall behind them and sought the privacy of their quarters.

As Elizabeth watched the two men draw close enough almost to kiss as Sheppard fed McKay the final bite of the muffin, she tightened her lips.

Envy had green eyes and, as Ronon sank down into the seat opposite her, blocking off her sight of the two would-be lovers, he knew how he could cure her of that sin.

THE END


End file.
